Madara Vs Raditz
Boomstick: Villains, they can inspire terror in the hearts of our favorite characters, but some of them are not always too successful, and they might just end up with a hole in their chest. Wiz: Like Madara Uchiha, the ghost of the Uchiha clan, or Raditz, the older brother of Goku. Boomstick: He's wiz, and IMMM Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A death battle! . Wiz: Long before there were shinobi villages, the world was in chaos. Clans fought for dominance over one another, and from one of these clans came an idealistic young boy by the name of Madara. Boomstick: Madara was just... super good at everything, even being able to take on adults from his rival clan, the senju. Wiz: but of course this all changed when he met another child prodigy. Hashirama. Boomstick: Hashirama was just flat out better than Madara at everything, but despite this the two quickly forged a friendship that brought about lots of happy times... dreaming about a better life... why do I have the strangest feeling... something went terribly wrong didn't it..? Wiz: When the two learned of each other's heritage they spent close to a decade trying to kill each other. Boomstick: That's it! Wiz: During this warring era Madara quickly developed a sharp intellect, as well as mastering taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu, speaking of which... Boomstick: HOLY SHIT HE CAN BREATH FIRE?!?! Wiz: Breathing fire is just one of many ways Madara can use chakra. Madara can enhance his speed and physical capabilities, he can cast others into illusions using gejutsu, he has been shown to use most chakra nature releases, such as fire, storm, wind, ying, yang, and yin yang. Boomstick: When things start to get serious, he can always pullout the sharingan, which alows him to do a bunch of cool shit, like predict opponents movement, and see things a lot slower than what they actually are. Wiz: if the standard 3 tomma sharingan won't cut it he can pull out the Mangekeyo which give him acess to the eternal warrior, the Susano. Boomstick. The susano is a fucking tank! This giant godzilla sized spirit samurai is directly controlled by madara, and can pretty much seal the end for most of his victims. Wiz: For the longest time the Susano was madara's trump card, that is until after his final fight with Hashirama, and I mean way after. Boomstick: 70 years later to be exact. Wiz: Madara an old man on the verge of death underwent enough stress to awaken the most advanced of ocular ninjutsu. The rennigan. Boomstick: With the rennigan, Madara has acess to the 6 paths of pain. * The Deva Path, which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. ** Shinra Tensei ** Banshō Ten’in ** Chibaku Tensei * The Asura Path, which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor. ** Asura Attack ** Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability * The Human Path, which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. ** Absorption Soul Technique * The Animal Path, which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. * The Preta Path, which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. ** Blocking Technique Absorption Seal * The Naraka Path, through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. * The Outer Path, which rules over both life and death. ** Demonic Statue Chains ** Samsara: Heavenly Life Technique Boomstick: Holy shit this guy has A LOT of Technics! Wiz: That right, but theirs even more. Boomstick: Awwwww!!!! How many more?!?! Wiz: About this many. Start scroll down. * Advanced form of Chakra control. * Chakra is altered to match the type of the technique. * The Uchiha Clan have a natural affinity for Fire Release. * 5 Basic Types, 10 Advanced Types. * Fire Release ** Dragon Flame Release Song Technique ** Great Fire Annihilation ** Great Fire Destruction ** Great Fireball Shower ** Great Fireball Technique ** Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique * Wood Release ** Advent of a World of Flowering Trees ** Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees ** Wood Clone Technique ** Wood Dragon Technique ** Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique * Wind Release ** Gunbai Fanned Wind * Yin-Yang Release ** Izanagi * Earth Release * Water Release * Lightning Release * Storm Release * Yin Release * Yang Release Dōjutsu * Sharingan ** Mangekyō Sharingan *** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan * Rinnegan * Rinne Sharingan * Genjutsu * Chakra Receiver Manifestation * Kamui * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Gedo Statue summoning * Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal Susanoo * Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyō Sharingan * Madara’s Susanoo is blue in color, unique from all know Susanoo * Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form * Susanoo can assist Madara in performing Techniques * All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Magatama technique * The user controls Susanoo as their own body Wiz: and after becoming the ten tails he gains access to even more powers, sage Technics. Boomstick: He now has access to the truth seeking orbs, these little black baseball sized things are surprisingly more useful than you think. Wiz: their malleable, and can easily change form, anything from a sword, a staff, or even a defensive barrier. Boomstick: He can regenerate whole portions of his body, like when he had a 3rd of his body blown apart by the strongest kick you have ever seen, or when he was cut in half. Wiz: He also has access to his limbo clones, which are slightly weaker versions of him that exist in the plane of limbo. These clones can interact with the real world, are undetectable to anyone that doesn't have the rennigan, and even perform all of madara's technics. Boomstick: Madara's so cool, always proving he's stronger than people, kicking their ass... he's like the big brother I always wanted. Wiz: Anyways.... Madara can see people moving relativistic to light, can use attacks that travel at light speed, and can take one hell of a beating. He's not invincible though. As proven when a plant person distorted the space around his fist and punched him through the chest and killed him. Fatal wounds aside, Madara will stop at nothing to acheive his goal of the infinite tsukinomi, a genjustu world where everone lives their dream lives. Boomstick: THAT SOUNDS FUCKING AWESOME! Wiz: You turn into plant people after while Boomstick: Always a catch Wiz... Always a catch Madara: Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love. Wiz: Sayians, a warrior race form planet vegeta, they served under the evil planet concurring tyrant Frieza. Boomstick: That is until Frieza blew them up. Wiz: Frieza, fearing that the legendary super sayian would one day rise from the sayian population, decided to end any chances of this by eliminating all of them... Boomstick: Except for four them, two of which became super sayians. Wiz: Amoung those four was the low class sayian warrior Raditz. Raditz was born to Bardock, a very talented sayian warrior, and Gine... a butcher... sometime before Age 734. Raditz had a low power level for a sayian, but somehow was assigned to be with the prince of the sayians Vegeta, and a high ranking sayian nappa. Boomstick: Wait... Is the planet vegeta, or the kid? Wiz: Both Boomstick: WELL THAT'S CONFUSING! Wiz: Names aside, being with prince vegeta actually ended up saving his life, since they were off planet at the time and vegeta had ignored the scouter message, they narrowly avoided the destruction of their home planet. After the destruction of PLANET Vegeta, Raditz honed his skills planet hopping. Along with Vegeta and Nappa, Raditz conquered an untold amount of planets. For many of which he relied on his great ape form. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT IS THAT A GIANT APE?!?! Wiz: Well... thechnically it's closer to a baboon, but people always call it the great ape. In this form Raditz becomes 10 times stronger than normal, without any loss in speed. Boomstick: Well Monkey business aside he has mastered quite a few cool techniques such as prolonged flight, ki blasts, the Exciting year – where Raditz kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again., weekly special – where Raditz fires a rapid energy barrage at his opponents, inflicting great damage. or his most famous attack, the double sunday where Raditz raises both of his arms up and charges two purple energy spheres. then shoot them out at full force... Wiz: Boomstick? Why'd you stop. Boomstick:... Wiz:... Boomstick: All of his attacks are about days or weeks or years, some sort of time thing... and it's soooo LAME! Wiz: Well time date attacks aside, Raditz is capable of going toe to toe with Goku and Piccolo at the same time. Boomstick: Until he got cocky, Goku got him in a full nelson, and Piccolo shot through both of them. Wiz: Where does that sound familiar? Boomstick: Happens to the best of us Wiz... Happens to the best of us... Raditz: I didn't come here to kill you, but it seems you have left me no choice. Wiz: ALLLLLL RIGHT. The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick. IT"S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Open scene. Madara standing in the middle of great shinobi warzone, he's got his hand wrapped around Naruto's neck, the gedo statue behind him. After the chains pull the 9 tails out of naruto, Madara smiles maniacally. "Danced until you he the floor." He says dropping him. The gedo statue dissapears, he undoes his rennigan to a base sharingan , and stares up at the setting sun. "Tonight the fate of this world is secure, I shall unleash the infinite tsukinomi, the world shall be one with me!" Upon saying this Madara notices something, a meteor heading in from space. When it gets closer, he notices it is metalic. "Interesting..." he says watching it's decent. Shortly after it's landing a door on the side of it slides open, only to reveal a tall long haired man with a tail. Raditz checks his scouter examing the earthling with the weird eyes."150?" He says smiling. "not half bad for an earthling." Madara is now intrigued by this strange man, he cautiously grabs his war fan from his back. "Those are powerful words coming from a man with a tail." Raditz "Im not here for a fight... But Kakarot can wait! I've got to put some earthling trash in it's place!" Madara:"Let's see how you dance." FIGHT! Raditz uses his extreme speed to blitz Madara hitting him in the back of the neck. Madara colapses to the ground dropping his fan. "What's the matter Earthling?!?" Raditz yells confidently."is that all you've got!?!?I've barely used 5% of my power!" Madara comes to his senses immediately awakening the mongekyo and sprouting a base susano. "You're fast," he says weaving hand signs. "But how durable is that armor?" Out of the sky an Asteroid, about the size of a small town, appears. It's on a direct collision course for both of them. "I see.. you earthlings can hide some of your insignificant power. You've gone from 150 to 175." But that rock you've summoned is nothing!" He states putting his right arm up to the sky and firing a single ki blast at it. In a bright flash of light the asteroid is completely obliterated. Madara gawks at the sheer power of that blast. "Guess I can't hold back anymore..." He says unleashing the perfect susano. Raditz's scouter starts beeping. "WHAT!?!? 500!?!?" He yells shocked by the number, before grinning menacingly. "I'm still 10 times stronger than you earthling! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He asks lifting his right arm again. " I don't even have to use a third of my power to annihilate you!" He charges a ki blast larger than the last one. "GET READY TO BE EXTERMINATED!" Madara activates his rennigan, unleashing 4 limbo clones, one of which blitzes raditz, punching him in the face. Raditz, not expecting the attack, receives the full force of it. Raditz is knocked to the ground misfiring his attack. "DAMN IT, HOW DID YOU HIT ME?!?!" He asks furiously. Madara unleashes the full power of the susano, releasing a barage of swords swipes at Raditz, then he weaves the signs for the wood dragon, which plows Raditz the the ground. He then uses a barrage of fire syle ninjutsu, before dropping another, many times larger, asteroid right onto Raditz Madara is now exausted, he looks at the massive crater in the ground. "Your moves are good, but I guess you couldn't keep up with the tempo." "You were saying" Raditz sneers, flying out of the crator, his armor cracked. Madara smile a wide cynical smile. "YOU DANCE WELL!!!" He shout laughing. "YOU ARE THE FIRST TO PUSH ME THIS FAR SINCE HASHIRAMA!!!" Raditz smiles, "Time to die!" He raises both arms, firing two purple ki blasts. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!!!" They both hit their target completely obliterating it. Raditz excited from the rush of the kill is completely unaware that what he shot was not the real Madara, but a wood clone he set up before Raditz climbed out of the crater. When the smoke starts to clear, a large object behind Madara is absorbed into him, the gedo statue, along with all of the tailed beasts are sealed within him. His hair is dyed a pure white, as are his robes, he grows a horn that runs along the side of his forehead. 10 black orbs form around him, forming a halo. "So..." Se says slowly. "This is the power of the sage of six paths?" Raditz scouter is going crazy. "FOU- ... FOUR THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED... YOU.. YOUR NOT AN EARTHLING ARE YOU?!?!" Madara smiles calmly. "I am god." With this simple statement madara sends out all of his limbo clones, and proceeds to toy with Raditz knocking him around the wasteland, he could easily kill him at this point, but where would be the fun in that? He doesn't seem to realize how much time has passed, as the horizon has replaced the setting sun, with a rising full moon. Raditz catches a glimpse of it, but that's all that was needed. His body begins to contort, squirm and enlarge. Madara quickly notices the change, and proceeds to up the beating from the limbo clones. This is not working, so Madara unleashes the sage art storm release, nothing once again. Raditz in only getting larger and Madara's attempts at stopping him have failed. Raditz has become the great ape ozaru. "YOUR A GOD?" Raditz laughs, his new form as large as the susano had been. Raditz quickly reachs for and grabs madara and begins crushing him in his hands. Madara, unable to do anything, wails in pain. Raditz continues to crush for three minues before tossing him into the air. "Im done playing with dead trash." Upon his landing, madara's horn cracks revealing his forehead, and after about 30 seconds all of his wounds have healed. In the middle of his forehead, a slit appears, only to reveal his rennesharingan. Madara flys into the air, catching the attention of the behemoth Raditz. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU?" Raditz states confused. "Sorry monkey, but I win." Madara says as he casts the infinite tsukinomi. Immediately Raditz is sent into a world where planet Vegeta never was destroyed by Frieza, where he was a high class warrior with an attractive mate, where he killed Vegeta and Nappa for tormenting him for so long, and conquered the whole galaxy. He dreamed all of this before Madara ripped out his soul with the human path, leaving his body to decay in the wasteland. KO Boomstick: A mighty monkey mullet man has fallen on this day. Wiz: In terms of strength Raditz far outclassed Madara for most of the fight, Raditz may not be a planet buster, but by scaling off of piccilo who was able to destroy the moon... He's no pushover. Boomstick: He's no pushover, but when Madara gains the power of the sage of six paths, not even this sheer power would help. Wiz: What this really came down too was the moon, and whether the Infinite Tsukinomi would effect Raditz, a character with no chakra network to disrupt like normal genjutsu do. Boomstick: However the infinite tsukinomi isn't some basic genjutsu. Wiz: That's exactly it Boomstick, the infinite tsukinomi is a genjutsu that works on anything, no matter how powerful, or if they have chakra or not. This was proven when kaguya cast it on a planet without chakra thousands of years before Madara did it. Boomstick: With Madara being so damn smart, and having so many different ways to win, it was only a matter of time before he got the advantage over Raditz, and when a DBZ character let's their guard down... *Sigh* I guess Madara was tired of monkeying around . Wiz: The winner is Madara Uchiha. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Naruto themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles